


hurt/comfort（物理）

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 生存直人被龙也安抚的故事。





	hurt/comfort（物理）

**Author's Note:**

> 半小时成稿，很短小  
> If google translate leaves any sentence unreadable please contact me in comment.

一到阴雨的天气，断过的肋骨就会隐隐作痛。

白天的时候用其他事情转移注意力，还可以忍受，一到夜晚，气温下降，又在安静的环境里，就会放大几倍一样痛得厉害。

不想吵醒身边的龙也，直人在黑暗里一动不动地平躺着，眼睛看着天花板。被对方以方便照顾为名擅自开始了同居生活，连晚上都要睡在一起，就算被子是分开的，也真是麻烦死了。上次伤口痛就被不由分说地拿来药酒一顿搓揉，现在想起那个触感还是……直人微不可查地叹了口气。

正神游天外想着要不要数羊试试，旁边的人突然一把掀开被子坐了起来，直人吓了一跳。“睡不着是伤口疼吗？”龙也用平常的音量说着话，但是在安静的夜晚显得格外大声，直人皱起了眉头。

“脑袋要被你吵爆了。”

“抱歉抱歉，”龙也放轻了音量，“下雨了肋骨疼吗？要不要抹点药酒，好像上次抹过挺管用的。”

“……太难闻了，不要。”

想要把胸前触感的记忆从脑袋中抹去一样，直人用力摇了摇头。

“果然还在痛啊……如果不痛的话，就不会用这个理由拒绝了吧？”

黑暗里龙也笑得牙齿都在反光。啊啊，真令人火大。直人翻了个身背对他，裹紧了被子。

龙也好像愣在了原地，维持着坐起来的姿势，也不说话，也不动，就只是坐在那里，似乎在动用睡懵了的脑细胞思考着什么。

不想理他，可是微妙地感觉不爽，好像龙也思考的声音太大，吵到了自己一样。直人回过头，想要问他到底在干嘛，还睡不睡觉了？不睡觉去客厅，不要打扰我。

然后他被龙也一把拉进了龙也的被子里，四肢并用缠了个严严实实。

直人挣扎扭动了几下。可是大病初愈，肌肉都没什么力气，根本拗不过对方。想要问他抽的什么风，可体温偏低血液循环不畅的身体，贴上熨帖热源立刻舒适得只想发出叹息，只好暂时闭了嘴。

“帮你暖一下，应该就不会痛了。”龙也小声说着，把直人的胸口又往自己身上按了按，另一只手还抚摸着他长长了些的黑发。因为营养不良，头发都柔软了些，指尖传来柔顺微凉的触感。

说话时龙也的胸腔微微地震动，让直人有些怔忡。贴在一个温暖的他人身上，久违地让他产生了一些自己还活着的实感。龙也喜欢用的森林香味的沐浴液味道从他身上传过来，龙也的手轻柔地抚摸自己的头发。直人不自觉地卸下了戒备，慢慢闭上了眼，呼吸绵长地睡了过去。


End file.
